


Tenerezza

by Neko_Hana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Hana/pseuds/Neko_Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era accaduto tutto così velocemente che nessuno dei due si era reso conto di quello che stava avvenendo sino a quando ormai era troppo tardi: l’alzata di Kageyama era stata sì veloce ma completamente sbagliata colpendo in pieno il viso di Hinata che sbilanciato era ricaduto all’indietro sbattendo sul parquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerezza

Tenerezza

 

  
Era accaduto tutto così velocemente che nessuno dei due si era reso conto di quello che stava avvenendo sino a quando ormai era troppo tardi: l’alzata di Kageyama era stata sì veloce ma completamente sbagliata colpendo in pieno il viso di Hinata che sbilanciato era ricaduto all’indietro sbattendo sul parquet.

Kageyama non era riuscito a fare nulla, solo osservarne la caduta e fissarne il corpo inerte. Dopo un primo momento di smarrimento si mosse, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.  
“Shouyou… Shouyou mi senti?” gli chiese urlando, passandogli le mani sul viso. Ma il numero dieci della Karasuno non diede segno di averlo sentito.  
“Shouyou…” ripeté e questa volta vide sul viso del compagno farsi spazio una smorfia di dolore, prima di portarsi una mano alla testa. “Che male…” gemette.  
“Shouyou…” chiamò ancora una volta il nome dell’altro ragazzo, ottenendone questa volta una reazione.

Hinata aprì gli occhi, richiudendoli subito perché feriti dalla luce artificiale proveniente dal soffitto. Li protesse con una mano, spostandoli poi sul viso del compagno dove la carnagione pallida e lo sguardo terrorizzato gli fecero perdere un battito.  
Mosse l’altra mano a tentoni sul parquet, cercando quella del compagno per poi afferrarla e stringerla nella sua.  
“Guarda che ho la testa dura io” disse sorridendogli, notando l’altro rilassarsi.  
“Sei un idiota” ribatté Kageyama ricambiando la sua stretta, allungando l’altra mano per accarezzargli i capelli.  
Hinata sospirò beato per quell’attimo di tenerezza, poggiando poi l’altra mano sul parquet tentando così di alzarsi; ma questo gli venne impedito dalla mano di Kageyama che premette sul suo petto.  
“Resta giù” disse il moro ricevendo un broncio da parte dell’altro come protesta.

Kageyama sorrise sciogliendo il contatto delle loro mani per afferrare i lembi della maglia bianca e sfilarsela, rimanendo a petto nudo di fronte ad un Hinata imbarazzato.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese il numero dieci della Karasuno con voce stridula.  
“Non di certo quello che pensi tu” rispose Kageyama con un sorriso che agli occhi di Hinata parve addirittura malizioso. Si convinse in quel momento di aver davvero colpito la testa.  
Kageyama gli sollevò il capo, mettendo sotto di esso la maglia per fargliela riappoggiare delicatamente.  
“Dovresti farlo più spesso” disse Hinata all’improvviso sorridendogli con calore.  
“Cosa?” chiese Kageyama perdendosi in quel sorriso.  
Sbagliare la tua alzata e colpirmi”  
L’espressione di Kageyama si incupì di fronte all’idiozia di tale affermazione bloccando sul nascere le parole che avrebbe voluto sbattergli in faccia.  
“La prossima volta vedrò di fare in modo che tu non possa usare la bocca, almeno non sparerai certe cavolate”  
“Perché cos’ho detto?”  
Kageyama scosse piano la testa. “Niente Shouyou, niente” disse prima di chinarsi a sfiorargli le labbra con le sue.

Hinata alzò un braccio, poggiando poi la mano tra quei capelli neri e setosi, come amava definirli lui nella loro intimità, avvicinandolo maggiormente a sé.  
Gli sorrise sulle labbra. “Non basterà questo per farti perdonare. Dovrai fare molto di più.”  
L’espressione di Kageyama si addolcì. “Farò del mio meglio” disse prima di impossessarsi delle labbra dell’altro, dimentichi entrambi dell’incidente di poco prima.

 

Fine


End file.
